


水滴

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	水滴

_Im_ _Changkyun_ _/_ _Yoo_ _Kihyun_

-

任昌均把车门拉开又合上，反复了好几次。他知道刘基贤要是醒着准会唠叨，别闹啦，你好幼稚，还是三岁小孩吗，诸如此类的，那哥总是这么唠叨。其实一开始他试图去摇车窗，但车子已经熄火，经纪人咒骂完周末塞车的世界性问题后，干脆跑到车外抽起了烟。整整十分钟内，他们所在的车道再没往前挪动过，像条奄奄一息的蛇，被黄昏用无尽的路栏和信号灯狠狠架住身体。

还有其他东西是无尽的，他目光的河，河流片刻不停地朝着对方奔腾，奔腾的间隙里好奇心如同一个个漩涡——刘基贤醒没醒，做梦了吗，做了什么样的梦，梦里他是否出现，梦里都有谁和什么——漩涡泛起然后平息，平息在占有欲涌动的视线之中。

“看什么？”刘基贤开口，仍旧闭着眼，婉转的尾音长过了三个主音节，上唇和下唇碰到两次，和念“亲吻”的次数一样。

像叶脉被露水滚过，男生的眼睑轻微颤抖，他醒来有一阵子了；做了梦，所以呼吸犹如绸缎，在某段时间内变得柔缓均匀；不曾皱眉，不曾牵动嘴角，不曾有无谓的痛苦让他攥紧座椅扶手，平稳的梦即是好梦，至少任昌均这么认为，他的眼神短暂地越过对方的鼻尖，在不远处的道路指示牌上滞留了一会儿，然后回到原位。

作为视觉性动物，人绝大多数时候依赖双眼辨知、认知与感知。瞳孔是细密的网，筛选搜集到的种种表象，将其过滤成有效信息，如果现有信息不足以构成完整判断，那些确切的认为就会转变为不确切的希望。

“一些疑问。” 任昌均回答道，他希望这个平稳的梦里面有自己，他希望梦里面没有其他的谁和什么。

“我这里有答案吗？”

“大部分。”

方才放进来的人声和引擎声并未完全消散，喧嚣有股沉闷的柏油味道，温度升高，刘基贤面前的空气比刚刚湿润。视觉暂时不工作，剩余的感官就要在同时间负荷更多，因此更灵敏和更混乱总是相伴出现。刘基贤问起剩下的小部分时，已经知道任昌均起了身，来到他面前，在他和前座之间的狭窄空隙里蹲下，但这样做的原因尚不明朗，不睁眼的话也不会知道，为了保持平衡，任昌均只好握住座椅扶手，将他框入几乎封闭的辖区，他们的指尖就隔了几毫米。

“剩下的看不出来。”任昌均这么说着，流露出困惑的表情，但并非发自内心。接下来的对视以秒计时，因为换算成分钟达不到最小正整数，好在秒钟留足了空余，足够让时间挤压空间，让脸和脸的距离开始无限接近。传言说如果喜欢一个人，无法直视对方眼睛超过五秒，所以刘基贤曾经问他，你其实不喜欢我吧？

那时也像现在这样，他紧紧盯着刘基贤，然后说，当然不。政治家们的惯用话术，含糊其辞，否定的对象可以是任何东西：宾语，动词，或者毫无依据和价值的传言。差别之处在于，先前刘基贤避开了他的视线，这次没有。

浅显的情感要素用双眼交换，它们充当接收与发散的中枢，甚至会代替大脑下达指令，另外有些深层的，繁复考究，还必须借助其他方式才能完成传递，那耗费的时间成本怎么想都不止五秒，也许一半花在等刘基贤俯身，一半花在寻找一个完美隐秘的角度。

当无意义的各种参照物大量涌入，那就是闭眼的信号，有人鸣笛，车门锁弹起，引擎盖反着光，后背顶住没喝完的矿泉水瓶，它卡在粗糙的网兜里变了形状，而皮革很刺鼻，无论做不做成香调。

睫毛是草丛，摩擦出看不见的水，滴落在这里那里，滴落到眼皮上，将隐蔽的讯息代为传达。他收到了指令，于是稍微前倾，嘴唇盖住对方的嘴唇，手心盖住对方的手背，到处沾满了水，连嘴角和指甲边缘都很湿润。

后来交通又一次陷入瘫痪，车子只向前挪动了两个身位，经纪人抓着头发叹气。刘基贤什么也没说，他看向窗外，那块路牌现在到了车后面，回过头的时候，任昌均突然朝他晃了晃手机说，书我买好了，要不要一起去考驾照？

倒也不算太突然，有的疑惑不必解开，有的人本身就是答案。

END


End file.
